


Welcome To The Band

by jmbullet



Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmbullet/pseuds/jmbullet
Summary: The guys welcome Tommy to Sabaton





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The14thWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The14thWarrior/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not know or own the people or the bands mentioned in this story. This is pure fiction. Any resemblance to reality is strictly coincidental. This story was all written by myself.

"Which bunk should I use?" Tommy asked his new bandmates as they entered the tour bus.

"Take the one below mine, Thobbe used to sleep there. Follow me, I’ll show you which one it is," Chris replied, leading Tommy to his bunk.

The guys put their luggage away and went back to the main area where the other guys were hanging out.

As the bus started moving, Joakim spoke.

"So Tommy," he said. "Since the crew is sleeping to be in shape for setting up the gear, and it’s just the five of us in here for a few hours, we would like to initiate you to Sabaton."

"An initiation? Did you guys have one when you joined?" Tommy asked, looking at Chris and Hannes.

"Yes, and I believe we passed with flying colours," Chris stated and Joakim and Pär nodded.

"Alright, so what do I have to do?"

"Come over here," Joakim said, gesturing to the empty seat besides him.

Tommy switched seats and looked at him.

"Good," Joakim continued. "Now close your eyes."

Tommy obliged and felt a blindfold- Hanne’s bandana perhaps, being placed on his eyes and tied behind his head while two hands played with his hair. The unusual rhythm between them made him realize the two hands did not belong to the same person.

"Now Tommy," Joakim said. "If you relax, this will be easy. Every one of us will do something to you, and you will have to figure out who did what."

"Something? What kind of things?" Tommy asked.

"Trust me, you are going to love this."

He relaxed as his head was massaged gently. "I’ve had worse," he thought, until he felt a pair of lips press themselves against his. He tried to pull away from the unexpected kiss, but the men who massaged his head made sure to hold it still so that he could not move. He tried to figure out who was kissing him. He felt some stubble but not a full beard, so it couldn’t have been Chris or Pär. He tried to reach for the man who was kissing him but he realized that his friends were also holding his wrists. Tommy deepened the kiss in an attempt to feel if there was a mustache on the face that was kissing him, and was rewarded with the realization that he was kissing Joakim.

Tommy tried to push Joakim away with his tongue, but his attempt to break the kiss was misinterpreted and the vocalist’s tongue invaded his mouth.

The young guitarist was even more surprised when he felt a pair of hands tug on his belt. The buckle was undone and soon enough, his bandmate had his hand down his pants, rubbing his hardening cock.

"Mmmmmm," Tommy moaned in Joakim’s mouth, unable to figure out who was stroking him. The hand carefully pulled his length out of his pants and was soon replaced by a pair of lips.

Never had he gotten a better blowjob before. The feeling was intoxicating. He felt his shirt being pulled up and both of his nipples being kissed and nibbled at the same time. He felt the roughness of his bandmates’ full beards on his chest. That meant it was Hannes blowing him.

Joakim broke the kiss and Tommy moaned.

"Please, Hannes, faster," he said, panting.

The drummer increased his speed and massaged the head of Tommy’s cock with his tongue, making sure to please his new bandmate.

"Jocke, why did you stop kissing me?" Tommy asked.

"I have something better for you, young man. Open wide," he said and shoved his cock in Tommy’s mouth.

Tommy struggled to take all of it without gagging but he managed to catch his breath and started replicating Hannes’ actions, hoping Joakim would be pleased. However, the vocalist had other plans in mind and started fucking his mouth, forcing his shaft down the younger man’s throat.

The feeling of being used turned Tommy on more than he could ever have imagined and he came in Hannes’ mouth, unable to stop the violent waves of pleasures that washed over him.

"Fuck, you’re good," was all Joakim said before he released his seed down Tommy’s throat and gently pulled out.

Tommy laid back into his seat and reached for the man to his right. He caressed his head and then he knew.

"Pär was on the left side and Chris on the right side," he exclaimed and his bandmates confirmed his thoughts.  
"Well, it seems this was another successful initiation," Joakim stated and removed the blindfold from Tommy’s head.

"Do you guys do that often?" Tommy asked.

"As often as we need to," Chris replied as he undid his belt and sat down next to Hannes, who was already masturbating.

"This tour is going to be amazing," Tommy thought as he leaned his head on Joakim’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

Joakim wrapped his arm around Tommy and kissed the top of his head as he watched his bandmates please themselves.

"Welcome to the band, Tommy ReinXeed," Pär said and covered Joakim and Tommy with a blanket.

"Come here, Pär," Joakim said as he pulled the bassist into his lap.

The tour was going to be amazing indeed.

The End.

 


End file.
